The present invention relates to a motor vehicle wheel in three parts joined by screws.
This type of wheel comprises three parts obtained separately: an inner rim, an outer rim, and a disc joined by welding or with screws.
Fastening with screws is preferable in case of maintenance on one of the rims, inner or outer, and to have greater manufacturing flexibility when defining groove width.
In other words, grooves of different widths can be produced more easily.
Generally, the disc is superposed on the outer rim for reasons of size, rigidity and aesthetics.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,670 discloses a motor vehicle wheel of the type described above. Screws with nuts are used for fastening the parts. The screws must be positioned in such a way as to be reachable from the inner and outer side of the wheel and therefore are located at a certain radial distance from the tyre insertion groove. The outer rim can present a xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d shaped protuberance towards the inner rim which is superposed thereon to favour the required seal for tubeless tyres. U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,629 describes a three piece light alloy wheel, of the xe2x80x9csandwichxe2x80x9d type. In this wheel, the disc is partially inserted between the two parts of the rim so that all parts must have accurate dimensional precision. The parts of the wheel, which are obtained by casting, are connected by screws with nuts and hence the screws are located at a certain radial distance from the tyre insertion groove.
The aim of the present invention is to provide an improved three piece motor vehicle wheel which is an ideal compromise between lightness, strength and manufacturing cost and which has good aesthetics.
A further aim of the present invention is to provide a three piece motor vehicle wheel of simple and economical construction.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, a three piece motor vehicle wheel is presented as specified in claim 1.
The dependent claims refer to preferred and advantageous embodiments of the invention.